


Better to Be Loved Than Feared

by Fenikkusu_Ai



Category: Legacy of Kain
Genre: Family, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-15
Updated: 2015-05-15
Packaged: 2018-03-30 15:06:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3941338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fenikkusu_Ai/pseuds/Fenikkusu_Ai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Why are our eyes so gold?" It had been an innocent question.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Better to Be Loved Than Feared

Title: Better to Be Loved Than Feared  
Author: Fenikkusu Ai  
Fandom: Legacy of Kain  
Character: Raziel, Kain, OC  
Word Count: 137  
Rating: K  
Summary: Why are our eyes so gold?" It had been an innocent question.

 

 

"Why are our eyes so gold?"

The fledgling looked up at him with such honest curiosity that Raziel felt obligated to summon an answer. Raziel, the leader of the Razielim who had to answer to no one save his father.

"When we overcome life itself, the sun is emblazoned in our eyes as proof of our immortality."

The response was so random that he was surprised that he had made it up.

The fledgling, his childe, known as Arona gasped in delight.

"I like being with you, Raziel." A wide smile lazily displayed her fangs.

So. Raziel found it was better to be loved than feared. Although, Kain would vehemently disagree.

When Arona eventually wandered off, Raziel became aware of another presence.

"You spoil her, you know," Kain's deep voice rumbled.

Raziel nodded in thought.

"I know."


End file.
